


I Watched You Drift Away

by Dork3kore



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Makoto makes a small appearance, Song: Drift Away, Songfic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork3kore/pseuds/Dork3kore
Summary: No matter how hard he wished he’d never get one. He’d never get an answer as to why the one person he’d fallen in love with was ripped from his arms and all he did was stand there like a fool.





	I Watched You Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Blame The WWCHB Discord Angst Chat
> 
> Also, I'm working on a full-on Steven Universe DR AU, not that it has anything to do with it I felt the need to mention it lmao

Mondo walked along, Kiyotaka happily bounding behind him. Looking over his shoulder for a moment Mondo stopped before turning around, the other nearly bumping into him.

“Aye, Taka. D’ya wanna play another game?” He asked, to which Kiyotaka nodded joyfully. “I’d very much love to!” “Alright then, I’ll show ya how to do it.”

Mondo leaned down a bit to be at Kiyotaka’s height. “Stand right there, and stay as still as ya can.” “This sounds like so much fun.” He said in his usual cheerful tone, moving his arms to be in front of himself, holding his hands.

The taller smiled, Kiyotaka returned it. His smile faded as he stood upright, turning back around and continuing to walk, going past the fountain, up the stairs, and onto the warp pad. After standing firmly, the pad activated and he was whisked away.

Kiyotaka stayed still, after a minute or so a butterfly made it’s way onto his head, he laughed slightly, scaring the insect, causing it to fly away. He watched happily as it flew off into the bushes and he eventually lost sight of it.

He continued waiting, happy as ever, counting every second that went by. Eventually, he lost count, but he was somewhere around 539547, a little over 6 days. But he knew he’d been standing in that same place for over a thousand years, considering the shrubbery around him was almost to his shoulders, in some places it even went over them and most of the columns that accented the walkway were broken, some almost no longer even there.

That was when he had the thought. ‘Is this how the game’s supposed to be played? Am I doing this correctly?’

But he didn’t move, he waited, trying his best to keep his slime glued to his face. Mondo would return eventually! He’d apologize for taking so long, and then they’d play another game as have just as much fun as they always did!

After waited even longer, he realized it. Mondo’s happiness was faked. He’d clap at the things Kiyotaka did, smile and laugh at the games they played, but it was all fake. Purely to keep the other happy. Maybe it was real at first, but not at the end. Mondo no longer cared for him. He’d grown tired of the raven.

Kiyotaka continued waiting, his smile having long since faded. Then, something caught his eye. The communication hub lit up, a boy with spiky light brown hair, and a dull green hoodie with a black jacket over top showed up.

The communication was fairly glitchy, cutting in and out every few seconds. Albeit the raven didn’t really miss much of the broadcast. Mondo… No longer existed… He was dead. He was survived by his by all of his brand new… Friends…

Pulling his feet forward with a decent bit of trouble as roots had grown over them, he rushed to the base of the stairs leading up to the communication hub as the broadcast ended.

Every emotion he had pushed down for almost six thousand years poured at all at once in one large stream of tears. He broke. Right then and there, as he sobbed at the base of the stairs, he began shouting questions to no one.

“WHY?! WHY DID HE LEAVE?! WHY HIM??!”

As was expected, he didn’t get an answer, no matter how hard he wished he’d never get one. He’d never get an answer as to why the one person he’d fallen in love with was ripped from his arms and all he did was stand there like a fool.

“Mondo… I…” A sob racked his whole body, making him curl into himself. At that moment he just wished he could take Mondo’s place. He’d be safe, happy and most importantly, he’d be alive.

“I-I loved you…” He managed to get out before his sobs grew more intense, as well as his questions that were more so a mix of sad and angry shouts into the endless sky overhead.

Why hadn’t it been him...?...

**Author's Note:**

> 675 words 3,665 characters !


End file.
